Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of protective gloves.
Description of the Related Art
Protective gloves can be designed to protect against physical damage, such as cuts, abrasions, punctures, and chemical damage, such as burns. Protective gloves are designed to balance mobility, flexibility and comfort. Preferably, a glove not only protects the worker but also allows him to continue to work with a minimum of discomfort and mobility restriction. Different fabrics and fibers can be used depending on the application of the glove. The gloves can be designed to comply with industry standards for abrasions, cuts, and punctures, such as ASTM F1790, ISO 13997, and EN 388. Additionally, it can be difficult to manufacture a chemically resistant glove that is also resistant to abrasions, cuts, and punctures.